It has been shown to be a disadvantage that unauthorized persons attempting to steal a motor vehicle try to order the locking elements in the key channel along the cross-section of the cylinder core, using break-in tools, for example by means of so-called “picking” of the locking elements, whereby the same then allow the cylinder core to rotate.
It has been shown that less constructed space is required for such lock devices in some cases, but at the same time it is necessary to ensure a high level of break-in security of the lock device.